


Coming Out

by Kamie007



Series: Fluffy BBC Sherlock Oneshots [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Established Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Eventual Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade, Fluff, John's Birthday Party, M/M, Surprises, no more secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 05:28:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11456940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamie007/pseuds/Kamie007
Summary: Sherlock and John plan to make their relationship public to their friends, but what happens when John gets more than he bargained for?





	Coming Out

"Sherlock, are you sure you want to do this tonight?" John asks Sherlock, testing his resolve. 

"Yes, John, I'm sure. Isn't this how normal couples do it?" Sherlock responds, starting to get slightly frustrated with his dear blogger. 

"Sherlock, need I remind you we are not a 'normal couple' by any means? For goodness sake, you're a supposed sociopath, and I'm not gay! How 'normal' is that?" John responds, his voice starting to rise. 

"I am a  _ high functioning  _ sociopath for your information, and you're dating a man! How on Earth are you 'not gay'!" Sherlock bit back. 

"Yes, but Sherlock, NOBODY KNOWS THAT YET!" John yells back in reply to Sherlock's biting remark. At those words, Sherlock blinks a few times, then nods his head in agreement with his boyfriend. 

"Right. But that is the point of this little get together tonight, isn't it? To tell our friends and family that we're a couple? And by the way, just a side note, you are very adorable when you're angry." Sherlock remarks, trying to smooth the feathers he admittedly ruffled. A shot of pleasure flows through him when he sees the desired effect in John: a blush that creeps up his neck and helps to relax his rigid body. As John calms down, he walks over to where Sherlock had been sitting in his chair reading a book when their argument had erupted, takes the book out of Sherlock's hands and puts it on the table beside the chair before sitting down on the arm, laying one of his legs across Sherlock's lap while the other stays on the floor keeping him steady. He can't help but smile as he looks into Sherlock's gorgeous eyes. Sherlock returns John's smile and leans into his waiting lover's lips gently. 

"Happy Birthday, love." Sherlock whispers against John's lips with a smile. 

"Thank you, Sherlock."

John sighs in content, then whispers, "We're actually doing it. We're telling people we're together. We won't have to hide our relationship anymore!" His expression, fearful at first with a tinge of worry, melts into relief and excitement as he realizes what telling their friends really involves. That's when Sherlock finally sees what caused John to start their argument. John wasn't worried about his level of preparedness but his own! 

_ Of course! He's been straight his whole life! Obviously he's not completely comfortable with the idea of telling people he's gay! How insensitive of me! _

Sherlock shakes his head of his train of thought before giving John another soft kiss on the lips. They quickly part, and John moves toward the kitchen as they hear footsteps ascending the stairs of their flat. 

"Speaking of hiding..." Sherlock mutters, just loud enough for John to hear him. John gives him a short chuckle as the door swings open and Mrs. Hudson walks into the flat with a tray of tea and biscuits laid on it, giving her usual hello call. She lays the tray down on the coffee table between the men's chairs. She steps to the side to allow John access to his chair, giving him a smile and a gentle touch on the shoulder as he sits. 

"Are you ready for your party tonight, dear?" Mrs. Hudson asks John. John gives her a smile and gives Sherlock a meaningful glance before answering truthfully with a furtive "yes, yes I am!" 

"What time are we expecting the rest of our guests, and speaking of guests, who all is coming, dear? I want to make sure I've made plenty of snacks for you all!" Mrs. Hudson asks. 

"Well, as for guests, not counting you, Mrs. Hudson, we're expecting Molly and Greg for sure, I invited Mycroft and he said he would try and come, and I reached out to my sister Harry, but she said she wouldn't make it. Said she had a date with her ex-wife, and that they're trying to make amends. Anyways, I told them 7:30." John sees the growing confusion on Sherlock's face, and decides to help him out before he could ask the inevitable question. 

"Lestrade. Greg Lestrade, Sherlock. You have got to learn his name. It's not Geoff, it's not George, and it's also not Graham. Before you ask, yes, I'm sure. His name is Greg!" John says, obviously trying to keep his patience and failing miserably. His steely attitude softens as he sees the look of shame and embarrassment on his handsome boyfriend's face. Mrs. Hudson turns and leaves the flat quietly, feeling a row coming. They both stay still and silent until they hear her footsteps enter her own flat. Then, John moves back over to where Sherlock has his head down, staring at his hands in his lap and resumes his position from before they were interrupted by Mrs. Hudson. John gently lifts Sherlock's chin with his fingers, brushing their lips together briefly. 

"I'm sorry. Not for saying you need to remember Greg's name, mind you, but for shouting. I didn't mean to upset you and embarrass you in front of Mrs. Hudson like that. But while we're talking about it, why is it so hard for you to remember his name?" 

Sherlock lowers his head again while an embarrassed flush takes over his face. 

"I-I, um, I placed a slight, uh, block in my mind palace to uh prevent his name from sticking with his image. At first it was because I didn't find it important to learn his first name, but then it turned into spite when I noticed my brother paying particular attention to him. Greg hasn't noticed yet, and I'm starting to fear he never will. And even more recently, I honestly forgot that I had done it. But now, for you, I'll at least make an effort to remember."

"Wait, you're saying your brother, the British Government, has a crush on Greg Lestrade?! And you want it to happen? Who are you and what have you done with my boyfriend!" John exclaims in disbelief, nearly falling off of the arm of Sherlock's chair in laughter, and would have if his boyfriend hadn't wrapped a quick arm around his waist, pulling John all the way into his lap while letting out a chuckle of his own, realizing just how ludicrous it was to think of Mycroft Holmes having a feeling so mundane as a crush. 

"Yes, I know! It sounds ridiculous, but I swear, it's true! Mycroft has never had any kind of relationship, and now, in his old age, he's getting lonely, and Greg has caught his attention. And as much as I'm enjoying our time, I need to go shower. It's nearly 5:00, and I have a lot to do before your party." 

John sighs and moves to get off of Sherlock's lap, but Sherlock pulls him back in for another kiss before letting him get up.

Two and a half hours later, John and Sherlock are sitting in their respective chairs, waiting for their guests to arrive. Mrs. Hudson is in the kitchen, putting the final touches on the cheese platter she had put together for the small group, and making sure the wine was cool enough. Molly is the first to arrive, hesitantly peeking her head around the door. She still had a crush on Sherlock, and both men knew she was probably going to be devastated by their news, but would put on a brave front and try to at least pretend to be happy for them. She's wearing a forest green sweater and a pair of black skinny jeans, and she has a small gift tucked underneath her arm. Sherlock waves her into the room, telling her to place her gift on the coffee table with the others that had already been placed there by Sherlock and Mrs. Hudson. John stands and greets her after she places the box on the table, giving her a small hug and a faux kiss on the cheek. Just after she sits on the sofa, the group hears another set of footsteps on the stairs, and a few seconds later Greg walks into the sitting room with an envelope in hand. John greets him with a handshake and a warm smile, and Greg gives him a quick 'Happy Birthday' before going to the kitchen to help Mrs. Hudson with the platter and the wine, although really he was in search of a glass for himself. The five friends chat amicably amongst themselves for twenty minutes before Sherlock finally hears something that piques his interests. It was Greg speaking, and he realizes that Greg is addressing him. 

"Sherlock, this might sound a bit of an odd question, but, uh, is your brother going to be here, by any chance? I mean, uh, not that I really care or anything, I just, uh, heard he'd been invited and I'm curious to know if he's gonna make it." 

Sherlock smirked, realizing that his brother's attentions had not been lost on the detective inspector after all. 

"I have no idea whether or not my brother will make an appearance tonight, nor do I have any sway on his decision. He knows who, where, and why, and if he wishes to come he will." Sherlock answers smoothly, yet his tone is nearly accusatory in Greg's guilty ears. His tone is lost completely on Mrs. Hudson and Molly, but John hears a piece of it, as Sherlock knew he would after their discussion earlier. 

After that, the chatter returns to dull subjects that Sherlock mainly chooses to block out, instead focusing on his big plan for the evening. Ten minutes into this new chatter, the group is hushed by the near violent opening of the door, followed by the hasty entrance of none other than Mycroft Holmes. 

"Ah, brother dear, so glad you could make it. In fact, Greg had just asked me if you were going to make an appearance tonight! I'm sure he's pleased to have a definitive answer to his question, now. Put down your umbrella and stay a while, won't you? I was just about to suggest that John starts opening presents. Sorry our seating is somewhat lacking, looks like you'll be sitting with Greg and Molly on the sofa." With a dubious glare toward his little brother, Mycroft does as he's told and sits on the sofa in the empty seat, which just so happens to be next to Greg. 

John opens his gift from Molly first, which turns out to be a nice-enough wrist watch close to the same style as his other one, but just different enough to be considered as a thoughtful gift. After expressing his thanks, he moves on to Greg's envelope. Inside is a generic birthday card along with a gift certificate for a fish and chips shop that John frequents, especially while on cases. Next he opens Mrs. Hudson's gift, which is a navy blue jumper, and it makes John smile to think that she knows him well enough to get him the right sized jumper and in a color he really likes. After hearing Mycroft's explanation that his gift would come later, John moves on to the final gift on the table: Sherlock's gift. Honestly, John is quite nervous to see what exactly it is that Sherlock had gotten him, and right as he picks up the package, Sherlock stops him, saying, "Wait! This gift comes with music! Let me get my violin ready! You have to open it to the music, it's, uh, better that way! It's kind of the explanation. I'll tell you when to open the gift, ok?" 

John is utterly confused, but he nods his head in agreement anyways, being content to simply hold the gift in his hands, awaiting the signal from Sherlock to open it. 

Sherlock then takes his violin in hand and starts to play a strangely familiar melody. Everyone starts scratching their heads trying to figure out why they recognized this tune, but it is Molly who places it with a title first, her eyes lighting up with a sharp gasp, then she starts to sing along, trying to get the others to recognize it too. But it isn't until the last part of the chorus that the rest of them catch on to the song Sherlock is playing. As Molly sings the line, Greg and Mrs. Hudson finally recognize the song and immediately start wondering why Sherlock was playing it, but John realizes at once what is inside the small gift laying in the palms of his hands. The words "hey baby, I think I want to marry you!" running wildly around his brain, trying to find a foothold somewhere, his mind struggling to process it all. Then, as the song starts drawing close to its end, Sherlock gives John a small nod and a nervous smile, seeing the tears already misting John's eyes. John tears open the wrapped box to find another box, not needing any wrapping outside of its beautiful black velvet. All of John's doubts of what Sherlock's intentions were dissolved as he held the little black box in his hand, but the confusion of the others reaches a climax as they take notice of what John is holding. Then, Sherlock stops playing abruptly before the very end of the song and finishes the song with words, not quite able to sing past the knot in his throat, the words coming out in a strangled whisper: "I think I want to marry you," as he drops to one knee and John opens the box to reveal two delicate silver rings set side by side, one slightly larger than the other. John allows the tears of joy to flood his cheeks, not caring that they are in front of all of their friends who, before this moment, had been under the impression that John Watson "is not gay!" 

Taking a moment to get his voice under control, John tears his eyes away from the beautiful rings to gaze at his beautiful boyfriend, whose eyes are leaking tears also. 

"Yes." 

That is all Sherlock needs to hear to know John got his message. Sherlock allows his emotions to take full control over his body, and he breaks out into a huge grin before exploding forwards, dragging his new fiancé to his feet, twirling him around one full spin before placing his feet back on the floor and kissing him square on the mouth, further surprising their unsuspecting guests (minus Mycroft, who knew what was happening before he even sat down). Sherlock takes the ring box from John, placing the larger ring on John's finger before giving the box back to John along with his own left hand, which John takes and places the smaller ring on, both smiling like idiots the whole time. They both remember they have company at the same time, both turning a fiery shade of red as they quickly turn to face their small audience, not letting go of each other's hands, though. As expected from Sherlock, Molly is somewhere between shocked, hurt, embarrassed, and happy; Greg is just shocked; Mycroft is smirking; Mrs. Hudson is glowing with pride and a look that screams "I CALLED IT!" 

After taking in all of their expressions, John finally finds his voice. 

"Thank you, everyone, for coming out this evening. I have thoroughly enjoyed all your company, and I thank you for your kind gifts and words. In case you were wondering, Sherlock and I have been, uh, together, for several months now, and we were supposed to just be revealing our relationship to all of you tonight. I suppose, in some way, we achieved that goal, but Sherlock, being the lover of all things dramatic, wanted to give an additional surprise to me and exceed our goal by furthering our relationship beyond just dating. Thanks again for coming out tonight, and I wish you all safe travels." As John starts walking toward the kitchen to recover from this embarrassment, he hears Greg mutter, "I don't think we're the ones who came out tonight..." 

"Oh, but Greg, the nights not over yet! There's still a chance for you, in fact, I'd say your chance is sitting rather close to you, don't you think?" With that, Sherlock walks into the kitchen after his fiancé, leaving Greg and Mycroft spluttering and red faced as Molly and Mrs. Hudson only laugh before leaving the flat, Molly out into the dark night to make her way home, and Mrs. Hudson down to her own flat. She figured after a night like that, John and Sherlock could take care of cleaning the flat by themselves. She would not be going back upstairs anytime soon: any surprises of  _ that _ nature could give her poor heart a nasty shock.

Meanwhile, the two men on the couch stop spluttering as they realize that there is no one to hear their splutterings. After a moment of awkward silence and avoided eye contact, Mycroft and Greg both clear their throats before reaching into their coat pockets and wordlessly handing the other their phone number, silently saying "I'll call you later" before exiting the flat with haste, nearly tripping over each other to get away from the awkward situation they had just been through, that Greg himself had mostly caused, much to the two men's relief. John and Sherlock, who had watched the exchange with barely contained laughter, let go and laughed until they cried once Greg and Mycroft were out on the street, going their separate ways...for now.

"John, I love you." Sherlock whispers to John, after they had calmed down from their laughing fit, Sherlock holding John close in a tight embrace. 

"I love you too, Sherlock." John whispers back before tenderly taking Sherlock's lips into his own in a passionate kiss that spoke all of the words that had been left unsaid. 

That night, they both fall asleep in the comforting embrace of the other while playing with their new rings, and got the most restful sleep that either had had in years.

  
  



End file.
